


What Matters

by phoenixjustice



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set sometime during the 1st anime.</p><p>The young alchemist was like a supernova, packed full of energy, changing everything and everyone in his wake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Matters

A/N: If you want the best Roy/Ed to read then read sky_dark's fics. The first in her series is The Adventures of Roy Mustang: Sex Ed Teacher, its sequel is Better Living Through Alchemy and ITS sequel is Life After Truth. By far, without a doubt, the best Roy/Ed out there, bar none. If you haven't read her stuff already (you haven't? Have you been living under a rock?) then do so now!...After you review this! XP

: :: :

**Lost Heaven - (1st anime) Roy Mustang, Roy/Ed -**

He had known the brothers for a long time. He learned everything about Edward, the good AND the bad, and he took it all in.

The young alchemist was like a supernova, packed full of energy, changing everything and everyone in his wake.

Roy found himself drawn into his orbit, despite himself. He understood the ramifications of it all; that Edward was younger, his subordinate...all of that.

But things like that didn't matter in the end; seeing Edward's so rate smile made everything worth it.

HE was worth everything.

: :: :

A/N: These are part of a series of drabbles I did, while listening to music. The key is to focus on one song per drabble/one-shot.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


End file.
